When working from a stepladder, it is convenient for the worker to have tools, paint cans, nails, hardware and other items required for tasks readily accessible in a location where they can be stored for convenient retrieval. In recognition of this need, there are various types of accessory devices available in the prior art which devices may be a part of a ladder. The most common device of this type is the conventional foldable tray or platform extendable from the front support legs of a ladder and which tray may be pivoted to an out-of-the-way position when not in use. Other ladder trays or article holders attachable to a ladder can be found in the prior art.
One such device is an accessory tray designated the Flip Tray® device. The Flip Tray device is the subject of prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,873,433 and 6,443,260. The Flip Tray device is an accessory securable to the top cap of a stepladder for temporary storage of tools, parts and the like. This accessory includes a support securable to the top cap by various clamping arrangements which may include bolts, springs or tie-downs. A tray member is pivotally secured to the support and in a deployed position extends horizontally forwardly from the ladder. In the folded or stored position, the tray member is overlying registry with the top cap of the ladder. The support is adjustable to accommodate stepladder caps of varying dimensions.
The present invention represents improvements to the Flip Tray stepladder accessory tray described above. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an article-receiving tray attachable to a stepladder which provides the user with a convenient receptacle for tools, paint, hardware and other articles, which tray is particularly convenient to use and assemble.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ladder tray which has universal mountings so that it may be easily and conveniently secured to most conventional stepladders.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ladder tray that can be fabricated from various materials and particularly plastic and is of a design that lends itself to injection molding technology and which may be easily and conveniently assembled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ladder tray which is compartmented for the organized storage of various hardware items such as nails, screws and similar small items.